ATTACK ON DEAD
by Juanita Arcoiris
Summary: Es un típico y aburrido lunes, todas las personas están de camino a la escuela o trabajo y como como cada semana nuestros protagonistas piensan pasar su día lo mas normal posible pero lo que no saben es que una terrible epidemia amenaza con destruir a la humanidad. Ahora ellos deberán renunciar a sus antiguas vidas para poder sobrevivir en este apocalipsis zombi
1. El inicio del fin

ATTACK ON DEAD

Capitulo 1: El comienzo del fin

Es lunes por la mañana en la gran ciudad Rose, una de las 3 ciudades mas grandes de Japón, junto con María y Sina; las 3 son las más grandes en cuanto a los estándares de población, educación, medicina y ciencia se refiere, tienen una gran tecnología lo que les permite avanzar a pasos titánicos por su desarrollo; y es exactamente en la preparatoria de Trost donde nuestra comienza.

Ymir es una estudiante de dicha preparatoria, es una chica prepotente, rebelde y siempre tiene cara de pocos amigos y gracias a lo ultimo no tiene amigos y nadie se atreve a hablar con ella por simple miedo a ser golpeados gracias a la fama que se carga y a su humor del demonio, casi nunca entra a clases por lo que ahora esta acostada en la azotea en donde no la encuentren como lo ha hecho un millón de veces desde que descubrió aquel lugar hace un par de años.

-Estúpida escuela, solo un par de meses mas y podre largarme de este estúpido lugar- decía la morena mirando hacia las nubes con las manos en la nuca –Solo espero que no pase algo tonto que me impida deshacerme de todos esos idiotas-

_Después de decir esto la morena cayó en un profundo sueño que a momentos se convirtió en toda una pesadilla; Todo lo que se escuchaban eran unos desgarradores gritos que pedían ayuda y gritaban su nombre una y otra vez y por si esos horribles lamentos fueran poco su mente inconsciente reproducía una serie de imágenes increíblemente sangrientas, como si las hubieran sacado de la película de terror más horrible que haya existido, todo se veía borroso, por donde voltearas había sangre y partes humanas esparcidas por el piso, aparte las pocas personas que aun se veían en sus cinco sentidos luchaban con otras que se acercaban peligrosamente, pero lo más extraño es que las ultimas pareciera que no tuvieran voluntad o cerebro alguno pues se acercaban totalmente desarmados a machetes espadas y pistolas lo que era obviamente ilógico, no fue hasta que vio como un chico rubio se alejaba del primer grupo de personas y fue interceptado por un grupo de los "caminantes" que se dio cuenta de su verdadero objetivo, __**matar y devorar**__, eso era lo que querían, obviamente no eran humanos._

_Eran monstruos que buscaban saciar su sed de sangre pero al final su sueño se volvió más agradable y menos sangriento, estaba ella con una pequeña rubia que la llamaba entre risas y aunque tenía la cara y la ropa algo sucios aun así era hermosa, casi parecía un ángel._

_Ymir se levanto de golpe algo exaltada y sudando frio -¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Y ¿Quién rayos era esa pequeña rubia?-_

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en esa horrible pesadilla un estruendo en el suelo la sobresalto y al instante vio 3 helicópteros militares llenos de soldados que se dirigían a la ciudad; En ese momento supo que algo malo estaba pasando, los militares nunca pasaban por ese pequeño distrito de la ciudad y si lo hacían, daban aviso de que de que fuera un simulacro o algo parecido, pero no, esta vez todo era real y sea lo que fuese, no acabaría nada bien para ella así que siguió con las vista a los helicópteros y sus miedos habían sido confirmados; A lo lejos algunos edificios estaban en llamas y los bomberos intentaban apagar todo mientras los policías locales les disparaban a -_¡¿Las personas?! ¡¿Por qué rayos les disparaban?! Y peor aun ¡¿Por qué las mismas personas no hacían nada por escapar de las balas?!-_

Un presentimiento horrible empezó a decirle a Ymir que debía escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible, de alguna manera sentía que la pesadilla que había tenido iba a volverse real.

(X)

En un salón de los de primer año una pequeña rubia tomaba nota en todo lo que su profesor escribía en el pizarrón, su nombre es Christa Lenz y es una de los más listos de toda la escuela. Christa es pequeña a pesar de su edad, apenas alcanza a medir 1.45 logrando ser la más pequeña pero también la más querida por todos, debido a su forma de ser, ella siempre intentaba ayudar a todos.

Siempre que la veían la llamaban diosa ángel o algo por el estilo y nunca le falto alguien con quien hablar en los descansos, pero nunca tuvo amigos verdaderos, de los que se preocupaban cuando se enfermara o le hicieran una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, alguien en quien confiar, ella solo tenía conocidos y también muchos pretendientes pero no le interesaba eso por esa razón se centraba en sus estudios y no prestaba atención a su alrededor, de ahí sus excelentes calificaciones. Era el descanso de 10 minutos que le daban a Christa después de las primeras dos horas de clase y la rubia sentía que había mucho silencio y tensión en el aire para ser un lunes en la mañana, ni siquiera se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, Christa por mera casualidad vio la enorme entrada de la escuela y a lo lejos vio un grupo de varias personas paradas afuera, como si quisieran entrar, solo que no lograba distinguirlas muy bien ya que la entrada estaba un poco lejos de donde estaba sentada; Lo que vería después desearía no haberlo visto nunca, un profesor se había dado cuenta también de toda la gente que estaba en la entrada y en el momento que les estaba pidiendo que se fueran por mero descuido se recargo en la reja, cosa que aprovecho uno de los que estaban afuera para jalarle el brazo y encajarle los dientes de lleno, el pobre hombre soltó un grito terrible sujetándose el brazo y cayendo al piso sin un trozo de piel y cubierto en sangre completamente muerto… o eso es lo que Christa pensó pues en el momento que vio que el profesor se levanto del piso y empezó a caminar a la escuela con un extraño andar se levanto de su asiento completamente aterrada y sudando frio, paso de largo a sus compañeros al profesor que iba entrando y después salió corriendo del salón directo al baño para vomitar o poco que había desayunado en casa, intento darse palmadas en la cara y lavársela con agua para convencerse a ella misma de que simplemente lo había imaginado todo y nada estaba pasando afuera, pero todo era horriblemente real y el hecho de asomar su cabeza por la puerta del baño y ver frente a ella dándole la espalda al mismo profesor que había visto morir un par de minutos atrás aminando hacia su salón fue lo que la trajo de nuevo a su cruel realidad, no supo qué hacer en ese momento simplemente se quedo congelada, pareciera que ni siquiera estaba respirando solo pudo quedarse ahí mientras el caminante golpeaba la puerta y esta era abierta por su profesor de matemáticas que al instante fue mordido en el cuello y empezaba a grita horriblemente mientras era devorado, los alumnos horrorizados comenzaron a gritar y salir corriendo asustados y confundidos hacia la salida ninguno pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Christa y si lo hacían no se molestaban por hacerla reaccionar.

No fue hasta que el zombi se volteo para empezar a aminar hacia ella que sus piernas reaccionaron y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la salida del colegio y cometió su segundo gran error del día, la entrada la habían abierto sus compañeros y se habían topado con más de los muertos vivientes que ahora entraban y algunos devoraban a sus compañeros. Ya no quería ver nada de todo eso solo quería ayudar y morir siendo útil pero su miedo y instinto de supervivencia la vencieron y fue a la cafetería a esconderse y a escuchar los gritos de los demás alumnos de la escuela, no podía hacer nada solo esperar su inútil muerte a monos de los zombis.

(X)

-Maldición, sabía que esos idiotas no me escucharían pero ¡¿Morir de una forma tan estúpida?!- Decía Ymir entre dientes mientras corría con un bate ensangrentado abriéndose paso por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Si voy a sobrevivir en este pequeño mundo que se fue al carajo necesitare provisiones ¿no?- Ymir no podía parar, solo necesitaba llegar a la cocina de la escuela, tomar lo que pudiera y correr por su vida aplastando cabezas si era necesario.

-Bien ya tengo una mochila solo debo tomar cosas enlatadas y si puedo algunos cuchillos si no esas porquerías me tomaran por sorpresa- En el momento de decir esto Ymir abrió de una patada la puerta de la cafetería y corrió a la barra a buscar todo lo que pudiera llevarse y ponerlo en su mochila pero después de tomar un par de latas y cuchillos paró en seco por el ruido de unos pequeños sollozos que se originaban detrás de ella, con el corazón a mil por hora y los nervios a flor de piel volteo su cabeza hacia donde escucho los sollozos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, frente a ella hecha un ovillo escondida debajo de la barra estaba una pequeña chica rubia llorando no sabía qué hacer si dejarla ahí o preguntarle cómo es que había logrado llegar hasta ahí ella sola sin ningún rasguño, pero tenía miedo de que la hubieran mordido y en cualquier momento saltara a devorarle la cara, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que solo reacciono hasta que la pequeña rubia le hablo aun con la cara cubierta con sus brazos.

-Si estas buscando latas, en esas cajas hay muchas, lo sé porque a veces ayudaba a las encargadas-

-¿Qué haces aquí y como llegaste sin ningún rasguño?- pregunto la morena ya sin poder contener su curiosidad

-… yo vi como empezó todo esto, mis compañeros fueron los que abrieron la puerta- le respondió la rubia aun sin moverse

-Así que esos fueron los idiotas que no me escucharon cuando les grite que no abrieran la jodida reja, solo fueron a suicidarse, pero veo que tu si fuiste mas lista y llegaste hasta aquí-

Para cuando Ymir le había dicho eso Christa ya había alzado la cara dejándola ver que ya tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado tanto

-No te equivocas, yo vi como mordían a un maestro y fui al baño después ese mismo maestro fue a mi salón y devoro a mi profesor de matemáticas, cuando mis compañeros corrieron afuera me asuste por que no podía ayudarlos y vine a esconderme aquí- dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza

-¡¿Y por qué rayos no escapas en vez de estar aquí llorando?!-

-…-

-Anda responde o que ¿te comió la lengua un zombi?- decía la morena ya fastidiada y en un tono sarcástico

-… yo… aunque quisiera no podría escapar… no duraría ni tres minutos ahí afuera- decía Christa mientras volvía a llorar.

Por su parte Ymir no sabía qué hacer podía irse y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada o podía ayudar a la pequeña rubia a sobrevivir así al menos haría una buena acción –Dime, ¿Quieres vivir?-

-Co… ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto la rubia algo agitada por su llanto

-Si quieres vivir entonces ven conmigo, te ayudare a salir de aquí, claro a menos que quieras convertirte en bocadillo- después le extendió la mano a la rubia en señal de alianza

Christa dudo unos segundos pero después extendió su mano temblorosa para estrecharla con la de la morena y después le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

En el momento en que Christa iba a levantarse del piso se escucho como se abría la puerta y un montón de zombis entraban gimiendo y buscando alimento, sin hacer ningún ruido Ymir tomo el brazo de la rubia y después le puso una mano en la boca para después cubrirse debajo de la barra donde se había escondido minutos antes, cuando le soltó el brazo le hizo señas para que no hiciera ruido la rubia asintió rápidamente y Ymir al fin le quito la mano de la boca, se hinco para que no la vieran si no seguramente moriría no solo ella si no también su pequeña acompañante rubia y no iba a permitir que eso pasara pero debía pensar algo rápido o las encontrarían; volteo la vista al bate de beisbol que había tomado del almacén y al lado había una de las latas de comida que se iba a llevar de repente le vino una idea a la cabeza, si tomaba la lata y la lanzaba por la puerta sin ser vista quizá causaría el suficiente alboroto como para sacar a los zombis de ahí y salir ella también de ese maldito lugar de una buena vez y así lo hizo, para cuando los zombis habían salido completamente se levanto tomo todas las latas que pudo las metió en la mochila y ayudo a levantarse a Christa del piso.

-V amos tenemos que movernos a menos que quieras regresen a buscarnos como su almuerzo-

-Tienes razón pero… ¿a dónde vamos? Ahora mismo está todo lleno de ellos, no creo que podamos dar 3 pasos sin encontrarnos con al menos 2 de ellos-

-No hay problema, conozco todos los lugares posibles en esta escuela tu solo quédate conmigo y yo te cuido-

-E-está bien –

Después de esto las dos empezaron a correr y para su mala suerte había varios zombis esparcidos por todos lados.

Ymir iba lo más silenciosa y rápidamente posible y Christa se aseguraba de hacer lo mismo y quedarse atrás cuando Ymir tenía que aplastar alguna cabeza para abrirse camino y poder pasar.

Después de un buen rato corriendo Ymir ya empezaba a cansarse, hubieran salido antes si no fuera porque habían tenido que buscar otro camino por que había demasiados zombis como para hacerles frente con un bate, rogaba por poder encontrar un lugar en donde descansar para hacer un plan pero las opciones y el tiempo se le acababan a medida que ocasionalmente miraba por la ventana y veía entrar a mas de ellos pedía que su suerte no se acabara para salir de ahí sin estar en el estomago de uno de esos zombis, pero cuando subieron al segundo piso al quedarse sin opciones recordó que había un salón abandonado que usaban como bodega, sabia como entrar pero el problema era que tenía que forzar la cerradura y eso le tomaría un minuto y si algún zombi estaba cerca y las veía entrar alertaría a los demás, las encerrarían y morirían

-_Mierda porque nunca tengo suerte-_ pensó la morena para sí misma, paró en seco antes de subir completamente las escaleras y tomo a Christa de los hombros para decirle su plan –Bien escucha ¿Conoces la sala que usan como bodega?- le pregunto en un leve susurro

-Si- le respondió la pequeña sin saber el porqué de esa pregunta

-Bien, vamos a abrirla para descansar ahí unos minutos y hacer un buen plan, el problema es que está cerrada y necesito tu ayuda para abrirla-

-Y que quieres que haga yo- pregunto Christa un poco aliviada por saber que tenían una oportunidad para sobrevivir

-Toma estas dos latas de comida- dijo Ymir entregándoselas –Si ves algún zombi necesito que lo distraigas con ellas para que no nos vean entrar-

-Pero como voy a hacer eso con solo 2 latas- pregunto Christa muy asustada

-… tú te quedaras aquí y serás la carnada… ten este cuchillo también, tienes que enterrárselos en la cabeza, es la única manera de matarlos-

-¡Entonces vas a dejar que me devoren!- Christa estaba al borde del colapso nervioso

-No, cuando escuche el ruido de las latas, yo me encargare de eliminarlos, el cuchillo es solo por protección –

-¿Me prometes que no moriré?- Pregunto Christa con un par de lagrimas en los ojos

-Te prometo eso y que te sacare de este infierno- Dijo Ymir agachándose a su altura y tomándola por los hombros –Ahora ponte atenta, no tenemos mucho tiempo- después le dirigió una media sonrisa haciendo a la rubia sentir que todo iba a salir bien la soltó, se dio la vuelta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta para tomar un cuchillo y empezar a forzar la puerta; Mientras Christa no despegaba su vista del pasillo, totalmente inmóvil y con el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta al intentar ser abierta como única compañía, solo podía esperar a ver qué sucedía, pero algo que ya esperaba y la principal razón por la que estaba ahí parada salió de lo más lejos del pasillo que estaba cuidando, un zombi se acercaba a Ymir a un paso algo lento pero al oír l ruido de la cerradura se apresuro todo lo que pudo con unas piernas torpes y entumecidas, Christa no tardo en comenzar a golpear las latas para atraer su atención y lo logro casi enseguida pues el zombi dejo de caminar hacia la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia ella extendiendo los brazos para intentar atraparla; Christa y no escuchaba el ruido de la cerradura solo oía los gemidos del zombi y su corazón acelerado al máximo, sentía que casi se le salía del pecho, no podía gritar o no quería pues sabía que si lo hacía más zombis podrían venir de las escaleras hizo lo que su cuerpo le dijo por instinto, intentar sobrevivir, le lanzo las latas al zombi que estaba a unos metros de distancia sobre la cabeza y este se repentizo lo suficiente para que la rubia tomara el cuchillo que la morena le había dado y lo sostuvo con ambas manos hacia adelante apuntando a la cabeza del zombi, no sabía ni se imaginaba que era lo que pasaría después pero un segundo antes de que el zombi siquiera alcanzara a tocarla un bate de beisbol lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza que toda su sangre se quedo en la pared junto al cuerpo ya muerto por segunda y ultima vez del zombi y al lado de este estaba la morena hincada ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Bien ya abrí la puerta, vámonos antes de que aparezcan mas, no quiero darles más latas de comida- lo ultimo lo dijo como una burla para la rubia que había lanzado la lata.

Después de levantar a la rubia y correr hacia el pequeño almacén que iban a usar como escondite Ymir al fin pudo relajarse y sentarse sobre el suelo recargada a la pared mientras soltaba un gran suspiro de alivio.

De pronto una mano pequeña con un pañuelo le limpiaba la cara, confundida abrió los ojos y vio a su pequeña acompañante rubia limpiándole algo de sangre de la cara, seguramente se mancho cuando le reventó la cabeza a aquel zombi así que decidió hablarle para "romper la tención" pero la rubia le gano la palabra.

-Gracias por salvarme hace un rato-

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? Ese era el plan desde un principio, tenía que salvarte, además, no siempre tiene que ser así, alguna vez tendrás que defenderte tu sola- la morena tenía un tono serio en su voz cosa que la hacía verse mas atemorizante de lo que ya era

-No sé si podre defenderme, nunca fui muy fuerte o…-

-Lo harás-

-¿Qué cosa dices?-

-Lo que escuchaste, tienes que aprender a hacerlo, si quieres vivir en este cruel mundo vas a tener que partir un par de cabezas, y para asegurarme de que lo hagas yo te entrenare-

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo si estamos aquí atrapadas?- Christa ya no sabía que pensar ¿enserio esa extraña morena iba a arriesgar tanto por ayudarla a vivir?

-Bueno primero tenemos que ver la forma de salir ¿Estas de acuerdo?- la rubia asintió y Ymir camino hacia la ventana que había en el salón, aunque estuviera cerrada y algo sucia se podía ver atreves de ella, a lo lejos vio alejada de la ciudad una serie de condominios abandonados que se veían lo bastante seguros, tenían cercas dobles y electrificadas, hasta su propia bomba de electricidad el lugar perfecto para sobrevivir un rato; Ymir sonrió por dentro y vio a su pequeña acompañante –Felicidades enana vas a sobrevivir un rato mas-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Encontré el lugar perfecto para vivir un tiempo- Ymir tomo los hombros de Christa y la acerco a la ventana enseñándole lo que había encontrado –Esos condominios son el lugar perfecto para quedarse un tiempo-

-Y como piensas que vamos a llegar hasta haya a pie, eso está a unos 100 kilómetros, me sorprende que sean tan grandes como para poder verlos desde aquí, además quizá estén llenos de zombis- la rubia al fi parecía que había recuperado algo de sensatez y hablaba con la morena como si ya la hubiera conocido desde antes

-Oh pequeña ingenua- Ymir la abrazo del hombro y le mostró los condominios –Ese lugar lo abandonaron hace 3 meses, había muchos accidentes aparte el presidente de Trost era lo suficientemente avaro como para dejar el proyecto a medias, solo que el problema es que es algo difícil de entrar, pero no imposible, yo misma entre un par de veces solo para explorar pero siempre bloqueaban las entradas que descubría. Ahh era un fastidio, pero ahora que todos están muertos será fácil entrar y apoderarnos del lugar-

-Eras un criminal verdad-

-Algo así, solo digamos que tenía mucho tiempo libre y era mejor salir a explorar que estar sin hacer nada en todo el día-

-En serio eres un desastre –

-Pero te salve-

-Y te agradezco por eso ah este ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Se ve que eres algo despistada no enana; mi nombre es Ymir-

-Es un placer conocerte Ymir- dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano para que la morena se la estrechara

-Lo mismo digo, Christa- Ymir le estrecho la mano a la rubia y sonrió de lado cuando vio el rostro de asombro de la más pequeña cuando dijo su nombre sin siquiera habérselo preguntado antes, sin duda ese era el inicio del fin de la vida que conocían desde que la humanidad existía.

_Continuara…_

**Hooooola queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? Yo feliz de haber revivido después de varios meses con esta historia que ya tenía rato rondando mi cabeza y que al fin pude plasmar con ayuda de mi imaginación retorcida y volátil, espero que les haya gustado y les quiero dar las gracias por haber leído hasta aquí eso me hace muy feliz porque significa que les gusto porque la verdad si esta algo largo el capitulo pero bueno me gustaría que me dejaran un rewiew con sus opiniones o quejas con esta historia también reclamos por no estar en mucho tiempo lo que quieran decir o preguntar s los contestare con mucho gusto siempre y cuando no me maten o quieran un adelanto de la historia porque es sorpresa y también me gustaría saber que otras parejas les gustaría ver más adelante porque no tengo ni idea de lo que puede venir después pero bueno esperando haber logrado mi objetivo de entretenerlos un rato me despido y nos veos en el sig. Capitulo ADIOSITOOOO**

**Juanita Arcoíris **


	2. Huir o morir

Capítulo 2: Huir o morir

Christa no sabía si reír, llorar asustarse o alegrarse; Sin duda el hecho de que la morena supiera su nombre la había sorprendido mucho, lo único que le faltaba era que los extraterrestres vinieran a conquistar la tierra.

-¡Hey! enana reacciona- Ymir agitaba su mano frente a la rubia intentando que saliera de su mundo.

Cuando al fin salió de su ensoñación sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas pero antes de poder sollozar siquiera la morena le tapó la boca con una mano y se hinco a su altura.

-Shhh ¿acaso quieres que esas cosas nos encuentren?- le pregunto casi en un susurro. -Mira no arriesgue mi cuello para que llores y nos escuchen, tuvimos suerte de que ninguna de esas cosas nos viera entrar aquí- Christa intento calmarse y después de un par de respiraciones profundas volvió a la normalidad o al menos eso parecía.

-Lo siento...- Christa bajo la cabeza cubriéndose la cara con el cabello.

-Deja de hacer eso- la morena reprendió con la mirada a la rubia.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la rubia.

-Deja de causarme lastima, es verdaderamente irritante- Ymir se sentó en el piso cruzada de brazos y con una mirada de molestia en su rostro.

-Yo no quería causarte lastima... Solo quería pedir perdón eso es todo- Christa en vez de estar triste o algo parecido estaba ofendida, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Ymir decir que daba lastima?, esa chica se estaba ganando una patada en la cara.

-Lo que tú digas Christa, anda ya deja de estar babeando y ayúdame a ver qué cosas hay en la mochila, no podemos estar tanto tiempo aquí- Ymir comenzó a sacar las latas de la mochila y a contarlas para asegurarse que de momento no murieran de hambre.

-Espera ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-

-Tienes que ser bastante distraída como para no haberte dado cuenta- Ymir se hubiera reído de no ser por el miedo de que algo indeseable la escuchara.

-No contestaste mi pregunta- Christa tenía un tono más serio y una mirada indiferente, no quería que la pecosa viera el miedo que iba creciendo en su interior.

-Bien tranquila rubiecita, todos saben quién eres, según los rumores había una pequeña chica de ojos azules de primer año que parecía un ángel o para otros una diosa, yo que se a mí nunca me interesaron los chismes-.

-Y si nunca te interesaron ¿Por qué estabas enterada de ellos, Ymir?- Pregunto con algo de intriga la rubia

-Es mejor estar enterada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor para evitarte problemas ¿No lo crees, "Diosa"?- Ymir puso una cara arrogante y Christa por un momento se olvidó de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Bien- dijo Christa cruzando los brazos y volteando su vista hacia otro lado -Pero eso no explica por qué me salvaste-

-Simple mi querida diosa, se ve que no eres tan idiota como tus compañeros así que pensé "¿Por qué dejar que los zombis se coman un cerebro que si se usa?" y aquí estas, sana y salva... Por el momento claro-

-Bien mi gran "héroe" dime ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- Christa intento ponerse seria pero con Ymir viéndola así era algo difícil de lograr

-La mejor forma es esperar hasta la noche donde podamos desaparecer rápido, tenemos que subir hasta la azotea y de ahí ir de techo en techo esperando no caernos y rompernos el cuello ¿Has entendido?- Ymir al fin se había puesto seria.

-Entiendo pero... ¿Cómo sabremos donde no caer? Si todo estará obscuro - Christa ahora si creía que Ymir estaba algo loca pero así como estaban las cosas afuera era lo único que se podía hacer.

-Simple mi querida enana- Ymir hablo como Sherlock Holmes haciendo que Christa rodara los ojos -Según tengo entendido, aunque no haya nadie supervisando, las farolas de las calles se encienden gracias a un generador de emergencia, por eso debemos aprovechar esta boche ya que no sé cuánto duren las farolas-

-Entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que anochezca, saltaremos de la azotea sin rumbo y saltaremos de techo en techo a ver qué pasa-

-No tonta ¿Sabes dónde queda el supermercado de aquí cerca?-

-Si esta como a 1km. de aquí a pie- Christa ya se empezaba a imaginar a donde iba el plan de la pecosa

-Exacto pero hace poco descubrí que si vas por las azoteas te haces unos 5 minutos y caes exactamente en el techo de la tienda- Ymir hizo un pequeño mapa en el piso con un plumón indicándole a la rubia por donde tenían que saltar para llegar a su objetivo

-No sé por qué presiento que eras un delincuente antes de todo esto ¿verdad?- A Christa le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la sien Ymir solo sonreía de medio lado

-Admite que gracias a eso estas viva ahora rubiecita, anda vamos a comer algo, necesitamos energía para la noche, tenemos que dormir un poco también, si quieres tu puedes dormir primero un par de horas mientras yo cuido; obviamente no podemos dormir al mismo tiempo capaz que cuando despiertes no será nada bonito ver como se comen tu estomago ¿o sí?-

-Debo admitir que en eso tienes razón pero, ¿Y si algo pasa que haremos?-

-Simple, saltar por la ventana y caminar por la cornisa- Respondió Ymir con un tono indiferente

-Lo dices como si fuera tomar un paseo por el parque- Christa ya dudaba de las habilidades de estratega de la más alta

-Bueno si tienes una idea mejor dime, ya sé qué tal si salimos por la puerta y le pedimos a esas cosas que nos dejen pasar- Ymir estaba empezando a dudar si esa rubia era tan lista como había pensado

-Bien ya entendí, no había necesidad de ponerte grosera Ymir-

-Ok señorita diosa, si no te molesta yo dormiré primero, toma mi reloj- Ymir saco un reloj de bolsillo con un grabado de león –Cuídalo que es valioso eh, despiértame en 2 horas y luego cuidare yo-

Christa acepto sin decir nada más, vio cómo su compañera se recostaba y se quedaba dormida, aun no entendía como alguien en esa situación podía conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente.

Las 2 horas siguientes fueron las más largas de su vida, estaba totalmente aterrada y estresada, sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima y sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que oía un ruido que proviniese de afuera.

Christa estaba por despertar a Ymir cuando unos golpes se empezaron a oír en la puerta primero eran leves, pero después se volvieron más constantes acompañados de empujones y gemidos, Christa casi se pone a gritar incluso olvido que Ymir estaba dormida a unos metros de distancia, inconscientemente empezó a retroceder lo más posible arrastrándose por el piso mientras un mar de lágrimas invadían su cara.

No quería morir no ahora que podía ser útil estaba por rendirse cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos tapándole la boca y tratando de inmovilizarla, por mero impulso intento zafarse pero era inútil, después de un par de segundos escucho la voz de Ymir.

-Tranquila Christa no hagas ruido y se irán, no pierdas la calma, ellos sienten el miedo, cálmate- Empezó a acariciarle la cabeza intentando calmarla un poco y después de un par de minutos los ruidos de la puerta ya casi no se escuchaban y Christa se había quedado dormida después de calmarse siendo abrazada por Ymir.

La pecosa por su parte no dijo nada mas solo se quedó sentada con la rubia durmiendo en sus brazos, pero nunca despego su atención de la puerta, así paso las 2 horas y aunque estaba endemoniadamente entumecida no quiso moverse de donde estaba para evitar despertarla.

Cuando la morena se aseguró de que ya no hubiera ningún zombi en los alrededores empezó a zarandear suavemente a Christa para despertarla.

La rubia fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, primero tenía una cara confundida por el sueño que la invadía, conforme recobraba la conciencia fue recordando lo sucedido unas horas antes, volteo hacia la puerta pero ya no se sacudía ni nada por el estilo.

-Tranquila bella durmiente, esas cosas se fueron desde hace rato-Ymir tenía una sonrisa de medio lado mientras hablaba –Ahora, ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? Pesas después de un rato y tengo las piernas entumidas – La pecosa casi se carcajea cuando la rubia se dio cuente de la posición en la que estaba, la rubia se levantó de golpe y casi se cae hacia atrás.

-Cállate Ymir esto fue tu culpa- Dijo indignada la rubia.

-Si tú lo dices- Ymir se levantó y empezó a estirarse para recuperar la circulación de sus piernas -¿Podrías ayudar metiendo las latas a la mochila mientras me recupero?-.

Christa asintió e intento acomodar las latas sin hacer ruido pues no quería que esas cosas volvieran a intentar entrar.

-Bien, dame la mochila, es hora de irse, espero que no haya muchos de ellos en el techo – Dijo Ymir recibiendo la mochila y metiendo el bate también.

-E-espera ¿Cómo sabes que hay zombis arriba?- La rubia se ponía cada vez más tensa

-Se escucharon pasos arriba, supongo que algunos se abrieron paso de alguna forma siguiendo el ruido de los helicópteros – Respondió Ymir restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no evacuaron a las personas?!- Christa ya se había desesperado alzando la voz más de lo debido.

-Oye cálmate, o esas cosas vendrán, por si quieres saber, seguramente el estúpido ejército no emitió alarmas ni nada pensando que podría controlar el brote, pero ya ves que no- Ymir había tomado una posición más seria olvidando por completo sus bromas –Ahora vámonos, no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer más que sobrevivir-.

Ymir se dio la vuelta y justo al momento de abrir la ventana unos intensos golpes y alaridos que venían de la puerta alertaron a ambas chicas haciendo que la más alta maldijera en voz baja

-¡Te dije que no gritaras, ahora apúrate y sal por la ventana! ¡Pero ya!- Ymir se quitó la mochila saco el bate y se puso en guardia dándole la espalda a Christa, le entrego la mochila con las provisiones sin salir de su posición de combate.

Christa por su parte no sabía qué hacer, Ymir le había gritado que saliera pero el miedo no la dejaba moverse siquiera. Estaba intentando recobrar la conciencia cuando los zombis lograron tirar la puerta.

-¡Sal de aquí ahora!-

_(Pero no sirvió de nada, los zombis entraron y se las comieron a las dos… FIN :3_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. naaaaa mentiras pequeña broma sigan leyendo monstruitos XV)_

Con este último grito Christa por fin pudo reaccionar saliendo como pudo por la ventana pegándose lo más posible a la cornisa, cuando vio por la ventana los zombis tiraron la puerta y se empezaron a arrastrar hacia Ymir que aún seguía adentro. La morena soltó un par de maldiciones y golpeo a un par en la cabeza pero eran demasiados como para combatirlos ella sola y más con un bate como arma.

Su salvación quizá fue que desde la ventana Christa empezara a lanzar las latas hacia aquellas cosas para distraerlas; en el momento de confusión Ymir aprovecho y salto por la ventana, solo que no contaba con que uno de ellos la alcanzara a tomar por el tobillo y el impulso hiciera que la pecosa quedara colgada de la cornisa.

-TSK…. ¿Porque esto siempre tiene que pasarme a mí?- Ymir comenzó a patear la cabeza de aquel cadáver evitando en todo momento su boca, había visto a muchos tontos volverse uno de ellos con una sola mordida y ella no iba a ser una más; Estaba empezando a resbalar a causa del excesivo peso cuando sintió que unas manos tomaban las suyas -¡Era Christa!- A esas alturas había llegado a pensar que la rubia ya la había abandonado.

-¡Ymir rápido quítate esa cosa de encima!- le gritaba la rubia haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantar a su compañera.

La morena se agarró más fuerte y al fin le dio una patada lo bastante fuerte a aquel horrendo ser, haciéndolo caer de 3 pisos de altura rompiendo su cabeza en el pavimento.

Ymir miro hacia abajo y sonrió de medio lado –Imbécil- miro a la rubia y también le sonrió subiéndose a la cornisa sentándose para recuperar el aliento junto a la rubia –No pensé que fueras a salvarme el trasero de esa cosa- Le dijo a la más pequeña entre respiraciones agitadas.

-Eres mi compañera, no iba a dejarte sola después de lo que hiciste por mí- Le respondió la rubia igual o más agitada que ella a causa del gran esfuerzo.

-Entonces gracias mi diosa- Ymir uso un tono juguetón y Christa solo volteo su mirada hacia otro lado disimulando su leve sonrojo –Bueno debemos seguir si queremos llegar a esa tienda- Ymir se levantó empezando a deslizarse por la cornisa –Anda avanza, no tenemos toda la noche- Pro la rubia no se movía pareciese que se hubiera petrificado.

-N- no puedo…. Las alturas me dan mucho miedo- Dijo la rubia sin siquiera abrir los ojos y temblando de miedo.

Ymir al escuchar a su compañera hizo una cara de incredulidad tremenda -¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡¿Cómo rayos me ayudaste con aquel zombi entonces?!- Poco el asombro de la morena se iba convirtiendo en enojo.

-Fue la adrenalina del momento, además…. No quería que murieras – Christa dijo lo último en voz baja como queriendo decírselo más a ella misma que otra cosa.

Ymir dio un gran suspiro intentando calmar su enojo, había escuchado todo lo que la rubia dijo, incluso lo último, y se resignó a devolverle el favor de hace rato.

-No mires abajo- Hablo Ymir ya más calmada.

-¿Eh?-

-Agárrate de mí y mírame a la cara, no mires abajo, yo te llevare- Ymir le extendió su brazo a la rubia y ella rápidamente acepto, "al menos no es tan terca" pensó Ymir.

Así comenzaron a avanzar, con Christa tomando el brazo de Ymir sin dejar de verla a la cara mientras Ymir la guiaba avanzando por la cornisa hasta llegar a unas escaleras que las llevarían al techo y a más enemigos.

Al llegar a las escaleras olvidaron todo y se concentraron en su objetivo: Escapar de ahí. Ymir no quería hacer nada de ruido pues la última vez les había ido muy mal.

Ymir le hizo señas a su compañera para que tomara un cuchillo y esta obedeció casi al instante a causa del vértigo; después de asegurarse de estar listas comenzaron a subir por la escalera con Ymir delante y Christa un par de barras atrás.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras la pecosa le hizo una señal a Christa para que se detuviera.

Arriba había fácil 10 o 15 muertos caminando por toda la extensión del techo, algunos se encontraban devorando algo o a alguien y otros cuantos estaban en busca de algo que devorar, Ymir obviamente no podía con tantos, solo les quedaba escapar y evitarlos de alguna forma.

Christa desde su lugar miraba el rostro de Ymir con gran preocupación, estaban a nada de que anocheciera por completo y así sería más difícil llegar al supermercado con vida.

Christa seguía en su mundo cuando se percató de que Ymir bajaba las escalaras y con el menor volumen posible le contaba su nuevo plan.

-Bien escucha, hay máximo 15 de esas cosas ahí no podemos matarlos a todos, tendremos que ser rápidas y quitárnoslos de encima de algún modo-.

Christa asintió y Ymir volvió a subir asegurándose de que todo estuviera despejado para después ayudar a Christa a subir, le hizo una seña para que corrieran y así lo hicieron, se percataron que un par de metros más adelante había un zombi caminando y gimiendo dándoles la espalda; Ymir puso un brazo frente a Christa para evitar que se moviera, avanzo sigilosamente hacia él y en un segundo haciendo uso de toda su fuerza lanzo al zombi del techo volviendo a dejar el camino despejado.

Christa se quedó muda, nunca había visto que alguien fuera tan fuerte, aunque su asombro duro poco, al parecer el ruido que hizo aquel cadáver al caer había alertado a sus semejantes de la presencia de ambas chicas.

Cuando Ymir volteo a ver a su acompañante rubia se dio cuenta de que varios zombis iban directo a ella; Ymir corrió y la tomo del brazo empezando así una carrera para llegar al siguiente techo.

Llegaron esquivando a todo zombi que se les atravesara; Ymir soltó la mano de Christa para llegar al otro lado de un salto, volteo esperando que Christa hiciera lo mismo pero la rubia estaba congelada por el miedo.

-¡SALTA!- Le grito la pecosa quitándose la mochila que traía encima.

-N-no puedo- fue lo que Christa le contesto sintiendo que los zombis se acercaban cada vez mas

Ymir se desesperó, tenía que escoger: regresar y salvar a la rubia, o hacerse de la vista gorda y seguir sobreviviendo sola.

Pese a todos los que había visto morir ese mismo día bajo las mismas circunstancias; escogió la primera opción.

Cruzo de un salto nuevamente y con facilidad levanto a la rubia en sus brazos, no espero protestas pues los zombis ya estaban a unos centímetros de ella, se lanzó aun con más fuerza que las anteriores y ambas cayeron al piso del techo continuo, la morena abrazo a la rubia para evitar que se golpeara, recibiendo todo el impacto de la caída.

-Ymir, ¿Qué acabas de hacer? ¡Casi mueres!- Christa se levantó de inmediato y con los ojos llorosos solo para reclamarle a la morena.

Ese fue el colmo para Ymir, encima de haberla salvado se ponía a reclamarle, enserio esa chica tenía algo mal con su cabeza.

-Perdóneme señorita pero si no lo hacía seguramente ahora serias la cena de esos zombis- Ymir señalo a todos los zombis que trataban de cruzar a donde ellas estaba solo que sin ningún éxito –Así que si quieres quedarte aquí a ver si logran pasar, adelante, yo seguiré mi plan así que hasta luego- Ymir se dio media vuelta para seguir con su plan pero una mano la detuvo.

-Espera… tienes razón, lo siento, estaba alterada, gracias por regresar a salvarme- Christa tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Ya anda, debemos seguir, ya son suficientes dramas por hoy – Y así empezaron a correr de techo en techo hasta llegar al supermercado.

-Bien está despejado- Ymir abrió una compuerta que llevaba al interior de la tienda.

-Hay que entrar ya- La rubia estuvo a punto de saltar dentro pero la pecosa la detuvo; negó con la cabeza y de la mochila saco una de las latas que les quedaban después la arrojo dentro para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún peligro ahí. Después de que no escucharan que nada se moviera dentro se decidieron.

-Ok escucha, yo entrare veré que todo este a salvo y vendré por ti, así que quédate aquí y no hagas más locuras, si algo sale mal vendré corriendo y nos largaremos de aquí ¿Ok?-

-Si no te preocupes estaré bien- Christa sonrió y se apartó para dejar entrar a la morena la cual entro sin decir nada más, confiando en la pequeña chica y su capacidad de no morir.

Los minutos pasaban y aún no había señales de Ymir; eso ya empezaba a preocupar a la rubia, pero de repente escucho una serie de pasos, solo que no eran de zombis estaban cerca, quizá era Ymir que había salido por algún otro lado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Pero no era Ymir…. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un par de brazos la aprisionaron y taparon la boca con un pañuelo; ella forcejeo pero era inútil su captor era demasiado fuerte. Poco a poco el sujeto empezó a retroceder para llevársela a quien sabe dónde pero detuvo su andar abruptamente al sentir algo metálico en su nuca.

-Vaya, ¿Acaso no sabes que a las chicas se les conquista? No se les secuestra, y menos si ya están con alguien- Era Ymir, apuntaba a la cabeza del sujeto con un revolver cargado, una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro, Christa no sabía si era de satisfacción o de enojo pero de todas maneras daba miedo.

-Suéltala bastardo- El tipo soltó a Christa y Ymir la puso detrás suyo de forma protectora -¿Quién eres?- Pregunto sin dejar de apuntarle.

El tipo alzo las manos en forma de rendición y hablo –No dispares, soy Marco… Marco Bodth-

_**Hoooooola pequeños monstruos como les va? Jeje seguramente quieren matarme por dejar esta historia por casi un año pero que creen? estoy de vuelta! No desaparecí por floja como normalmente hago sino que esta vez quise volverme mejor con mi escritura para darles algo que valga la pena leer así que me tendrán seguido por aquí otra vez**_

_**Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer mis locuras y en dejarme un Rewiew me dieron para sobrevivir y reír un rato XD y decidirme a seguir y pues para agradecerles este capítulo más largo que la inmortalidad del cangrejo 3528 palabras! Rompí mi record con este así que espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Sin nada más que reportar nos vemos monstruitos.**_


End file.
